Haste (Status Effect)
Category:Status Effects Description Haste is a beneficial status effect that increases a character's speed (action speed, not movement). Benefiting characters experience reduced weapon delay and magic recast timers. March is a similar Song effect bestowed by Bards. It provides the same types of benefits as Haste, and can also be combined with Haste. :The negative counterpart to Haste is Slow. Usage Haste is calculated as a percentage reduction in weapon delay and magic recast time. That is, with 50% Haste, attacks rounds will occur twice as often. With 66% Haste, attack rounds will occur 3 times as often. :For Example: A weapon with a delay of 509 normally takes ~8.48 seconds before an attack can be initiated. With 50% Haste, this delay would be treated as 254.5, or ~4.24 seconds of wait before the next attack would occur. :For Example: Raise has a base recast time of 60 seconds. With 50% Haste, the recast time drops to 30 seconds. Despite reducing weapon delay, the amount of TP gained per hit is not adjusted with haste. As a result, Haste accelerates TP gain over time by making hits more frequent. Limitations There are limitations to the amount of haste gained from various sources: *Equipment: 25% (256/1024)Precise Haste Values source **Includes Catastrophe **Haste from equipment caps at exactly 25% (256/1024), however it may require 26% haste from items to reach the cap due to haste working on a n/1024 scale. See "Precise Haste Values" section below for more details. *Magical effects: ~43.75% (448/1024) *Job abilities: 25% **Haste gained from job abilities does not reduce spell recast timers The maximum recast time reduction from all sources is capped at 50%, and the absolute maximum amount of haste from all sources is ~80%. Precise Haste Values Haste appears to be calculated on a n/1024 scale(where n is the amount of haste on specific items, spells, or job abilities). Precise Haste Values source Haste caps at 256/1024(exactly 25%) from equipment; however, due to the values of haste being on a n/1024 scale, items with +haste may not give the precise haste value listed. For examples(all values come from this sourcePrecise Haste Values source): *Walahra Turban gives 50/1024(4.8828125%) haste, which is a little less than the actual listed value(5%) on the item description. *Blitz Ring gives 11/1024(1.07..%) haste, which is slightly higher than the actual listed value of (1%) on the item description. *Tiercel Necklace gives 11/1024 haste(same as Blitz Ring)More info. *Speed Belt gives 61/1024(5.95..%) haste, slightly lower than the listed value of 6%. *Ace's Helm = 40/1024(3.90625% haste). *Rune Chopper = 90/1024(8.78..% haste) *Homam Manopolas, Homam Gambieras, Dusk Ledelsens +1, and Dusk Gloves = 30/1024(2.92..% haste). Using the items from the above examples - a Dark Knight using a Rune Chopper(9% from in game description), Ace's Helm(4%), Homam Manopolas and Homam Gambieras(3% each for 6% total), and Speed Belt(6%) would have a total of 25% "listed haste". However, the exact haste from each of the items would only add up to 24.51%~ haste(251/1024). To cap haste on equipment, 5/1024 haste would be required. Adding a Blitz Ring to the DRK wearing the items in the example above would add the final 5/1024 needed to cap haste on equipment(which is 256/1024). Take note that adding the Blitz Ring would only add 5/1024 haste rather than 11/1024 haste(which Blitz Ring has) due to the haste cap on equipment being 256/1024. In the above example, 26% "listed haste"(haste listed on gear in game but actually different than the actual haste value the item has) would be required to reach the 256/1024(25%) haste cap on equipment. How to remove the effect *This effect can be removed manually. *This effect can be dispelled. *Certain sources of Slow have higher priority and can replace and negate Haste effects entirely. How the effect is bestowed Spell Haste Effects *'White Magic' **Haste +15% **Haste II +30% *'Blue Magic' **Refueling +10% **Animating Wail +15% **Erratic Flutter +30% (Haste II equiv) *'Bard' **March +9~40% Blood Pact *'Garuda' **Hastega +15% Job Abilities *'Samurai' **Hasso +10% *'Dark Knight' **Desperate Blows +5~25% *'Dancer' **Haste Samba +5~10% *'Dragoon' **Spirit Surge +25% Enchantment *Haste Belt **Considered a magical effect *Hydra Tights **Considered a magical effect Items *'Spy's Drink' **Haste +30% Automaton Attachments *'Turbo Charger' **+5-25% Environmental Effects *Possible random effect gained from stepping into the swamps in Caedarva Mire. You will receive the message, "You gain some mysterious effect from the swamp!" Monster Abilities *'Clusters' - Refueling *'Gears' - Heavy Armature *'Gnats' - Cimicine Discharge *'Mamool Ja Knight' - Boiling Blood *'Orcs' - Berserker Dance *'Poroggos' - Providence **Providence does not directly grant the effect, but allows the monster to cast the spell Hastega. *'Qutrub' - Animating Wail *'Wamoura' - Erratic Flutter *'Wivre' - Boiling Blood Weapons & Armor Weapons Shields Head Body Waist Neck Back Hands Legs Feet Earrings Rings References